One Eyed Antics
by rickyp01
Summary: A series of random stuff, set in the One-Eyed-King universe. Will wildly vary in tone from time to time.
1. Animal Antics

Harry had left his Sister's home on Mount Lu and had decided pretty much on a whim to head towards Japan. His reasoning was simple: It meant he'd have to cross an ocean. A perfect opportunity for Delia to stretch her proverbial legs. He'd admit that he'd neglected her throughout his training with his Sister for a simple reason.

Dolphins, even ones of divine origin, were very hard pets to maintain, especially on a mountaintop.

So he'd riden his way to the coast on Atilla and then road Delia across the waves until he'd reached the land of the rising sun.

Nothing much had happened since coming here, he'd mostly been playing on the coast. Playing fetch with his dogs and wolves and teaching his dolphin how to jump through an old hoola-hoop he'd found in a local toy store. It had soon turned out that Delia was a natural at tricks, balancing a ball on its nose, giving flipper-high-fives and even learning to sing in tune to this "idol" style of music that seemed to be quite popular here.

All in all it'd been a great time, that is at least until one day when, while he was playing with Delia, he'd been attacked by a dragon, It wasn't as big as some of the ones his sister had told him about, but it was still bigger than Harry by quite a margin, but it did have the distinct advantage of flying way out of reach of Harry's animal friends. Well almost all of them, sure the birds could reach the dragon but they couldn't really do much damage to it. Leaving Harry stuck in a seaside cave with his familiars waiting for it to fly over.

He'd been waiting for an hour or so when he'd concluded the dragon just wasn't going to. Stuck between living in the cave forever or having to fight a dragon, he'd decided to pick the later option. turned into a living toxic cloud and left the cave.

Harry suspected that's where he'd made his mistake. In leaving the cave only after turning into a toxic mist. Normally his poisons didn't seem to affect his animal friends, though he didn't know why that was, something must've been different now.

Because Pepper was acting strange.

She'd become clingier than usual. Where once she used to run ahead leading the pack in their travels, now she'd stuck behind with Harry, clinging to him every step of the way.

Then she'd stopped eating, not entirely mind you but her appetite shrunk noticeably.

Then suddenly she'd ran ahead into an abandoned barn, set herself down in the hay and stopped moving entirely.

No matter what Harry'd said she'd refused to leave the haystack. It'd been a week or so now since she'd stopped moving and Harry was starting to get seriously worried, Was Pepper sick, could she be dying? Harry didn't know and it was honestly scaring him, and he didn't know what to do.

So he'd went to get help.

Amakasu Toma was a low-level member of the History Compilation Comitee, he'd been part of the organisation since he was young and had quite some experience with the supernatural. But not enough to prepare him for being awoken at night by a crying, bawling and panicked Godslayer surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

The organisation hadn't even been aware that the child-king had been in the country. And now he was standing in his bedroom, frantically babbling a mile a minute to the point that Touma couldn't really figure out what he was trying to say.

So he'd set the kid down for some relaxing tea and asked him what was wrong.

"Pepper's not feeling well…" had been his response, "Pepper" on further questioning had turned out to be a dog given to him by his defeat of Chiron. Alongside a bona-fide menagerie of other critters,

So he'd alerted the History Compilation Committee, the leadership panicking upon realising that a Godslayer had been in their country for over a week without their knowing. And he'd told them to get the kid a veterinarian.

Which is how he found himself sitting outside a barn, surrounded by a pack of ferocious wolves, majestic swans and giant boars, all of which might move on the mere whim of the distraught child next to him. He didn't know how the child would respond, What if "pepper" didn't make it, would the child lash out at the world? It seemed unlikely but it didn't seem impossible.

So he sat, for hours trying to calm down an increasingly panicked child while the veterinarian was working away.

Until eventually a man came walking through the barndoors, carrying a bundle of blankets in his arms. The child leapt up, bombarding the vet with questions. "Pepper's fine my King- she's just a little tired from the whole ordeal but she'll make it." The child calmed down almost immediately, "You can go see them if you want to, but please try not to excite them to much" the man continued.

As the child entered the barn, he'd stayed behind. A single word resounding through his mind,

"What do you mean, you can see them?", "You can see for yourself" the veterinarian gestured.

And as he walked into the barn realisation dawned on him, there in the hay laid single large dog, tired and weary from the experience, surrounded by a litter of around half a dozen pups. The little ones crawling over each other nestling close to their mother, the child looking on with eyes wide open sparkling with pure joy.

The youngest king had spent the entire night watching the little ones, and together they'd ended up naming them all.

Somehow Harry had eventually entrusted "Anise, Jasmine, Ginger and Lavender" to various members of History Compilation Committee. But the smallest of the litter, the black-and-white puppies Basil and Artemisia had found themselves attached to him.

* * *

 **This was originally meant to be two snippets, one of Harry playing with the dolphin and the other of him panicking about the possibility of having somehow gotten his dog sick.**

 ***The reason Harry's poison doesn't normally affect his pets is because he doesn't want to harm them and makes subconsciously codes his toxins to not affect anything with a certain divine signature. Because of this Harry's standard poisons won't affect anyone with the divine powers that Harry's animals originate from. (Zeus, Pan, Apollo, and Artemis amongst others).**

 ***reminder, People have yet to attain the status they have in Canon because this is the past. Not 2010. Amakasu will rise through the ranks and become a ninja, he just isn't YET.**

 **On the advice of a reviewer I'll add a list of all pets named in the chapter at the end, while in future chapters it might apear at the front in this one, the little "suprise she's not sick, just pregnant"-joke/twist-thing requires it to be at the end. Sorry for the inconcistency with future chapters it's just that this seems to me like it would work the best.  
-Delia: Dolphin (source Apollo)  
**

 **-Pepper: One of the seven bitches given to Artemis (Pan/Sylvanus, through Artemis and Buer)**

 **-Anise: Pepper's firstborn daughter. White furred**

 **-Jasmine:Pepper's secondborn son. Has a slightly brown-ish fur.**

 **-Ginger: Thirdborn son, biggest of the litter. has a redish-brown colour.**

 **-Lavender: fourthborn daughter: The most playfull of the litter. White**

 **-Basil: fifth, son. Black, the least playfull of the litter, prefers to just lay around watching the world around them.**

 **-Artemisia: sixth, white to an almost unnatural degree. Constantly curious.**

 **Thanks for the tip: TLJ**


	2. Dumbledore's Days

The year was 1991, the school year was almost over, and Albus Dumbledore couldn't wait for the leaving students to leave. Not that he had a thing against the students mind you. No he was just preoccupied with the upcoming year, and the sooner the children left the sooner he could start preparing. Currently three issues weighed heavily on his mind.

Firstly there was his teacher, the immortal alchemist Nicholas Flamel, and their concern about the safety of his philosopher's stone. Apparently his teacher had received an anonymous tip that one of the goblin's in charge of the high-security vault was behaving strangely recently. Now normally this wouldn't be cause for concern, so what if a single guard in a bank is acting differently then normal. But his teacher had known for years that there were people after his stone, so even this anonymous tip had been investigated. And while Dumbledore didn't know exactly what Nicholas had found, it clearly must've been at least somewhat significant as it had given him a reason to withdraw his trust in the vault, and ask Albus to safeguard this artefact for the foreseeable future.

Second, was the significantly less significant matter of the Defence position. Once again a teacher had quit their job, and once again he'd have to hire a new teacher. While the list of contenders for the position was getting admittedly short by now, it really was yet to become a real problem. So Albus put this issue aside for now,

But the third issue on his mind was simpler, the curious case of Harry Potter.

It must've been 5 years or so ago, when miss Fig had first come to him, worried that she hadn't seen the child outside for a couple of days… At the time Dumbledore had dismissed her worries, there were many reason's a child would stay inside for a day or two, anything from catching a disease, stealing a from the cookie jar or even just having recently gotten a good book could've explained that. So he'd reasoned.

Until a week later, when miss Fig once again contacted him. And he had to admit that it was worth taking a look at. So he'd gone to privet drive, carrying a draught of health. He'd knocked on the door, and to see the child, only to be astounded to hear the child was gone. And the Dursleys refused to tell him anything of use.

He'd decided to contact a few old members of the Order, to see if they might be able to find the missing child, but in the end none had found even a trace. He'd tried to keep it close, who knew how the wizarding public would respond if they heard their saviour had vanished. Maybe they'd take it calmly, but it seemed far more likely there'd be riots.

But eventually, after three months of searching without so much as a whisper. He'd decided to change tactics.

He'd gone to the Minister for magic, and filed for a one-time permit to perform legilimancy on the Dursleys. The minister had at first been as reluctant to do so as he'd been himself, but after a long argument he'd agreed it was for the best and signed the document. Dumbledore honestly didn't know what he'd hoped to find, he hadn't even expected to find anything in the first place. If the child had been abducted then surely the abductors would've obliviated the family. But such oblivations left their trace, and would at least confirm the involvement of a wizard or witch.

So Dumbledore had shown up at privet drive, Millicent Bagnold and a few aurors in tow, ready to investigate the families memories, when he'd run into problem that confirmed his suspicions of magical involvement.

There were no Dursleys, there was no more number 4 on Privet Drive. Instead there was only an overgrowth of strange and mysterious plants that seemed to resist all attempts at keeping them in check.

It had been that moment of realisation, that he'd had no more lead to follow, that had caused Minerva to find him drunk in his office.

But the Headmaster had one last hope to find the child, The Hogwarts acceptance letter. Somewhere in the coming weeks the quill would write Harry's address. While usually he'd send the letters by post this time he'd deliver them by hand.

That is of course, if James and Lily's child still lived.

Breaking out of his contemplation, Dumbledore looked across the room of children, awarded the house cup and bid haste to his office. He had safegaurds to plan for the Stone.

It was a few weeks later, during a meeting with Minerva, that the quill had suddenly jumped out of it's inkwell and started writing the letter. Dumbledore had been ecstatic to see the quill leap into action, though the significance of such had been lost on the professor, who'd been too busy panicking as Albus choked on a sweet out of shock. The boy was still alive and well in Britain, Happy at the good news, though still a bit wary he'd quickly ended their meeting and left for the address on the parchment.

He'd knocked on the door, and waited for what seemed to him like an eternity, when the door was opened by a 6-year-old figure that shocked him to his core. Emerald eyes and raven hair that reminded him of two of his greatest students. The apparent youth had startled him for a split second, before he realised who the child was. And looking through the child's bangs at their unblemished forehead Albus teared up with a smile.

"Hello Mister Potter, My name's Albus Dumbledore… You've had us all worried for quite a while."

 **Note: This will become a plotpoint in the future. Seeing as the first book deals with alchemy and deals with the "great work" of alchemy the philosopher's stone, let me clarify:  
The "draught of health" Dumbledore carried on him wasn't the elixir, nor is it a Panacea, it merely serves to reinforce a person's immune system.**


	3. Life and Times of Nicholas Flamel

In the City of Paris, at the crossroads of the rue Nicholas Flamel and rue Perenelle, a small apartment was hidden through magic, in which a man was seated around their breakfast table in a tense silence, at the table sat an old man, wizened by time and magic. A famous genius alchemist who'd resolved to win an ancient game,

It all started a couple years ago, when the morning paper reported the death of his close friend "Marcel Simon". A man known as religious historian to the muggle world, but who was in actuality a highly skilled mage, had passed away when Nicholas and his wife had asked him to investigate rumours about the decent of a Heretic God in Egypt,

What the newspapers hadn't reported though, was the manner in which he'd been found deceased, his body completely uninjured to mundane eyes but any mage worth their salt would've known something was wrong, as none would've failed to notice the divine essence that still clung to his corpse. But the divinity that clung to Marcel's remains wasn't the only thing odd about his demise, if anything the oddest thing about it was simply this.

He'd been found dead in his own apartment in Paris, despite having been sighted on-site in a temple dedicated to the Greek god Hermes in Egypt, investigating rumours of Hermes' Heretical descent onto the mortal plain.

This, the immortal alchemist reasoned, was a declaration of intent directed squarely at him, the god of thieves they had met when they'd been young had returned to the world, centuries after his fall by the hands of a now long-dead god, and he'd singled out their agent amongst the throngs of archaeologists working the site, and used his domains as a traveling god to deliver Marcel's corpse to their proverbial doorstep.

A deep sigh sounded in the room as Nicholas contemplated his options and his mind wandered to those days of old, and the acts that had set today's events in motion.

At the time he'd just been a simple archaeologist, scouring the world for ancient knowledge he'd translated many ancient manuscripts and published them. One such adventure had led to his finding an old scroll, that would end up changing his fate. The moment he'd seen it he knew there was something special about it, it's papyrus had weathered the test of time impeccably and its golden script had glistened as if illuminated by the sun itself even within the center of that ancient tomb. And as he read it the scroll vanished in a flash of light blue like the untarnished night-sky.

Soon he'd learn the scroll had been a store of divine power containing the authority of Thoth, the Egyptian god of scribes, wisdom and magic. A god who'd maniphested himself into the world soon afterwards, angered that a mortal had stolen some of his power,

Days had been spent, running from the great baboon-god, whose eyes were alight with solar flame. Sleepless nights had been spent praying that one of the kings of the era would take their pursuer out. Until eventually he'd been found by a traveller bearing nothing but a ragged cloak and shepard's cane.

Hermes, Greek god of Thieves, Merchants and Travelers, had offered him a bargain. The god had been impressed with his younger self for stealing from a god and evading Thoth for weeks on end, Hermes would take care of Thoth, and afterwards they'd hold a competition. Before departing to face Thoth, Hermes had given him a single divine artefact, to be hidden by the alchemist. And when Hermes returned from his fight with the sacred scribe, he'd steal something from Nicholas before setting out to steal it back.

If Nicholas could obtain what was stolen from him, before Hermes stole the stone, it'd be his victory and he would be allowed to keep it. If Hermes won, he'd probably keep his stolen treasure. That had been the competition, that had been postponed indefinitely.

Until today, when he returned from his laboratory to find his wife, robbed of her soul in their bedroom, alongside a single note written in hieroglyphics.

The game was on, and the man who'd outlived over a dozen Kings, had no intention of losing it.


End file.
